Destiel angsty smutty fic
by oddood
Summary: This is my first fic so don't hate me. This is some destiel set in season 9 w


Dean was scared. Not like the usual kind of scared. He wasn't scared of some monster, or of dying, or of losing someone he loves. No, Dean Winchester was scared of himself. Ever since he held the first blade in his hand he had felt overwhelmed with rage. He felt incredibly unstable, like there was a storm brewing in his mind, ready to overtake him at any moment. A lethal mix of rage and fear in his heart that no amount of alcohol could drown out. Dean could wish his life away that there was a solution as simple as a shit ton of whiskey, but he was rarely a lucky person. He sat on the edge of his bed, afraid to sleep because of the dreams he would have. He knew exactly what would happen once his subconscious took control. It was always the same since he acquired the mark of cain. His eyelids would shut, the next thing he would feel would be the snap of Abbadon's neck as his blade sliced through her flesh. Dean knew he was becoming a monster. He knew that "normal" people don't have dreams like that. Normal people don't feel like they are on the verge of a breakdown every five minutes, but despite this knowledge Dean couldn't fix himself. All he could do was sit there on the edge and hate himself. "Hello Dean." Dean jumped a bit. "Dammit Cas, you scared the hell out of me." Cas tilted his head and looked mildly confused. "I find that highly unlikely Dean. How could I erase your memories of hell by startling you?" Dean sighed, "It's an expression Cas, why are you even here anyways?" Dean felt bad almost immediately after asking this. Cas was just trying to be friendly, which was much more than Dean felt he deserved. "I'm here because Sam prayed for my help, he's worried about you Dean, and frankly so am I. He told me about the mark of cain. Why would you accept such a burden?" Dean glanced up at the angel who looked genuinely concerned. "Because if I don't do something about that bitch Abaddon, this piece of shit world is gonna burn." The angel advanced towards Dean and sat down next to him. Dean spoke " I mean, it's not like I ever wanted to have to deal with this," he choked on the tears beginning to force themselves out of his eyes. Cas slid closer to the crying hunter and put his wing around him. Dean of course couldn't feel or see his wing, but Cas didn't want to make him uncomfortable with detectable physical contact. Dean however wasn't nearly as discreet about craving affection, though he did question wanting it from Cas. He placed his forehead on the angel's shoulder, and put his arms around Cas's neck to pull him closer. With a spontaneous burst of confidence Cas put a hand on either side of the hunter's beautiful face and pressed his lips firmly on Dean's forehead. He pulled away and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "It's okay Dean, you're gonna be okay. The rage will pass once the task is complete. We'll get rid of that mark, and things can get back to normal, or however close to normal a Winchester get." Dean looked up at his angel and smiled, for the first time in a long time. Then everything collided. Cas's tongue coaxing Dean's lips further apart. Dean kissing back with desperate passion. Cas's hand on the back of dean's neck feverishly trying to close any possible space between them. Dean's hand on Cas's thigh, his other arm draped around the angel's shoulder. For a few minutes it continued on this way, the two of them consumed with frantic hunger for each other. Dean's hand found it's way up to Cas's belt, which he quickly undid and flung across the room. The buttons on Cas's shirt quickly followed, flying in every direction as Dean carelessly ripped the shirt apart, revealing the angel's chiseled features. Cas then straddled Dean, pushing him back onto the bed. Cas began to kiss his hunter's neck eagerly. He pulled Dean's shirt off and began to kiss all the freckles from his chest down to his hips. Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair as he moaned loudly, with no intention of stifling it. At this point he really couldn't have cared less if Sam heard, he was too preoccupied with his overwhelming need for Castiel. He then felt a hand undoing the button on his jeans, then unzipping, and finally pulling them off and flinging them into the growing pile of discarded clothes in the corner of the room. Then he felt Cas begin kissing his thighs. "C'mon Cas, enough with the foreplay, just fuck me already," Dean begged, his voice reduced to a needy growl. "Ask me nicely," Castiel said with a smirk on his face.. "Please Cas, just do it." Cas slid off Dean's boxers, then his own. The absence of clothing didn't help Dean to cool down. Cas began to kiss his neck, glistening with sweat. As Cas continued to kiss Dean's neck, his slowly caressing Dean's erection. Cas flipped the hunter over onto his front. Dean's anticipation was driving him crazy, until the angel thrust himself in deep hitting his sweet spot perfectly. The real thing was so much more intense than Dean had ever Imagined. Cas continued thrusting rhythmically while stroking Dean's throbbing cock. Dean was completely consumed by the impossible pleasure. With each thrust of the angel's hips he let out a wanton moan. Cas let out a sharp cry and he pushed deeper into Dean's ass. He nipped at his hunter's ear. Everything they had ever been through together boiled down to their actions in that moment. All the unresolved anger, hurt feelings, suppressed affection and longing was all collapsing around them with each movement. "Oh Cas, fuck yes, Caasss," Dean screamed. "Am I hurting you Dean, should I stop?" Cas whispered. "NO, please don't stop, never stop, oh my god Cas." Cas grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and brought his lips to Dean's ear. "Now, come," he growled as he placed his other hand on the mark on Dean's shoulder. Dean arched his pack in pleasure as Cas rode him through his high. When it was all over, Cas collapsed onto Dean and then rolled over onto his back. Dean's emerald green eyes finally caught Cas's deep blue ones as the angel smiled and looked at Dean with complete adoration. Their lips met one more time before Dean fell asleep in his lover's arms.


End file.
